For a temperature sensor supporting device of this type, a device configured such that a separation preventive part is provided in a projecting manner for a supporting body which supports a temperature sensor, and the separation preventive part is inserted between fins of an evaporator in an air conditioning system for a vehicle, the separation of the supporting body from the fins being thereby prevented despite vibration of the vehicle, for example, is known (see JP-A-2009-293821 corresponding to US2009/0296782A1).
The temperature sensor supporting device described in JP-A-2009-293821 is configured, such that the temperature sensor including a thermistor, which is a support object, is accommodated in a metal cylindrical member, and the temperature sensor is supported by a holder (supporting body) via the cylindrical member. Accordingly, to limit the separation of the cylindrical member from the holder, it is necessary that a small diameter part having a shape whose diameter is reduced in a tapered manner should be formed at a harness-side end portion of the cylindrical member; on the other hand, a tapered through hole corresponding to the shape of the cylindrical member should be provided, and a pawl part engaged with an upper end surface of the cylindrical member should be provided for the holder. As a result, a structure of the holder for restricting the separation of the cylindrical member becomes complicated.